To Win at all Costs
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive was asked to particapate in an olympic event. Will he do everything to win at all costs? Can the ducks figure out Nosedive's secret before its too late? Chapter eight, nine, and ten are up!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks, and characters belong to Disney.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone, I have so many stories that I want to write down I just can't think of them all! Well I guess I'll start with this one, since it was next in my line up. Hope I chose correctly! Oh yeah please review! Thank you!  
  
"It's Flashblade racing against the clock, he shoots he scores!", cried the news announcer, "Look at the teen now. The DUCKS WIN! GO DUCKS GO! All thanks to a spectacular ending by Nosedive Flashblade. Here come the other ducks to congratulate him."  
  
~*~  
  
"That speed is what we need", said Alvin Smith.  
  
"Precisely", said Henry Prot. "Shall we ask him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but we are running out of choices here, with Slotskie down, we don't have any more options."  
  
"Excellent point, we shall ask him as soon as we can get down there."  
  
~*~  
  
"Whose good", pouted Nosedive who had finally caught his breath.  
  
"You are", said WildWing practically jumping over his younger brother from excitement, "We won!"  
  
"Thanks to the incredibly fast Nosedive", commented Duke, "How did you possibly get that fast?"  
  
"I dunno", replied Nosedive. "Thanks. Oh and here comes the Barron of Criticism, let's see what I did wrong in tonight's game."  
  
Canard came over to the group. "He's going to congratulate you, you paranoid fool", said Mallory.  
  
"Yeah", asked Nosedive, "Watch."  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard's harsh toned voice, "You didn't stick with the play, that we had assigned."  
  
"Told ya", said Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "You will skate three laps in punishment, you're lucky that your little play worked, because if it hadn't it would be tripe the amount."  
  
"Canard", said WildWing somewhat shocked, "Lay off man, I hope you're kidding, because if you aren't then I think that we have some issues here."  
  
"No I'm not", replied Canard, "Nosedive doesn't play by the rules."  
  
Nosedive would have insisted that his play wouldn't have worked because Mallory hadn't been open, but was being defended by his older brother. "Canard drop it, Nosedive no punishment just celebration."  
  
"Wild-"  
  
"Canard", said WildWing, "He saved the game, I know it and you know it, now drop it, okay?"  
  
Canard eased off, "I'm going to bed."  
  
The team started to head toward the locker room, but was stopped by two men in overcoats.  
  
"Hello, we are coaches from the United State's Olympic team. I'm going to get straight to the point", said Smith, "Nosedive, your playing tonight was excellent, but hockey isn't the sport that we are interested in for you. All of our players for our event got food poisoning and are now being hospitalized. We have managed to find replacements however some of them are only good enough. They will never bring in the gold, which is why we are coming here tonight. Nosedive, we are inviting you to participate in the Olympics. Interested?"  
  
Nosedive stood dumbfounded, as did the rest of ducks, especially Canard feeling a sense of jealously that Nosedive was the one being asked.  
  
"For what event is this", barked Canard.  
  
"Who cares", cried Nosedive, "Yes I would love too! Can I?"  
  
"Oh thank goodness", said Prot. "The event is speed skating."  
  
Nosedive's eyes lit up. "Really? Coolola."  
  
"Hold up baby bro", said WildWing gently, "Don't get your hopes up yet, Misters could we please discuss this over dinner or something?"  
  
"Oh how rude of us, I'm Henry Prot", and then pointing to the other man, "And this is Alvin Smith."  
  
WildWing and the two gentlemen shook hands. They then headed down, (after the ducks had changed and received numerous positive income from Phil) to the Pizza Pallor.  
  
"So to summarize what you have said", stated WildWing, "Is Nosedive would be able to train in our ice facilities, while still being allowed full access to do whatever is needed of him on our team. Also Nosedive will be competing in the state finals in a month, and if he makes that he is part of the United State's Olympic team? Oh and I forgot all I need to do is sign this slip right here since I am his legal guardian is that right?"  
  
"Yes", said the two men.  
  
"Can I WildWing", pleaded Nosedive, "PPPllllleeeaaasssseee?"  
  
"Well", WildWing looked down at his begging brother, "Well I don't see why not. Give me a pen."  
  
After the two men left, the ducks started chatting. "Well Duke you haven't said anything for awhile", commented Mallory.  
  
Secretly Duke didn't want to talk, he didn't want to give his input because it was not going to be positive. He thought it was great that Nosedive was asked to do all of this, and he thought it was great that Nosedive agreed to all of it. However he was so pleased with Prot. There was something wrong with him. Duke knew how to read people's expressions, that was his job as a thief, being able to know the person's next move.  
  
He also had know other things, like who was going to cause trouble and who wasn't. Prot looked like one of the guys that was going to cause trouble.  
  
"Prot seems like a creep", Duke finally said.  
  
"Whatever", said the rest of the ducks completely blowing off Duke.  
  
~BEEP BEEP~  
  
"Stupid alarm clock", muttered Nosedive, he took his hand and swat it, "Thing must be broken, it's four thirty!"  
  
"It's not broken", mumbled WildWing in the bed across from him. "You have to train remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Nosedive with a new certain unfound sugar rush. Nosedive jumped out of bed and ran toward the closet. He got on his hockey pants, however he only had a t-shirt on top."  
  
Nosedive raced toward the door. "Stay put", muttered WildWing.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because its four in the morning, or something like that, and I doubt you dressed yourself properly, turn the light on."  
  
Nosedive did as he was instructed, "Ah, my eyes", muttered both brothers awaking the rest of the team. The team headed for the brother's room.  
  
"Nosedive", screamed Canard, "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Back-off Canard", snapped WildWing, "I'm not in the mood right now to put up with your fights. Nosedive come here."  
  
He examined his brother, "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"What", exclaimed Nosedive.  
  
"Dive," said WildWing, "You can't go out on the freezing cold ice with a t- shirt. Get a sweatshirt or something."  
  
"Mine are all dirty, can I go now?"  
  
"Then borrow one of mine. Their in the closet on the top, you know where they should be. But since you don't bother to put away your laundry, oh never mind. Guys why don't you all go back to bed?"  
  
"Because this is too entertaining", said Duke, "Heh I would love to see the kid come back with only a t-shirt from the ice. He would be sneezing his heart out."  
  
"Not funny", commented Nosedive.  
  
"Not trying to be".  
  
"Whatever. WildWing I can't find it."  
  
"Nosedive are you blind", cried Canard, "It's right there you little fool look!"  
  
"Canard!" screamed WildWing, "I'm serious, lay off! I know its early, and your not a morning person. But guess what its early for me too, so I get to be rude as well, so I'm telling you for the last time, lay off."  
  
The other ducks quieted. Ever since Canard had joined the team, he and WildWing agreed to share the position of captain. However both great leaders and best friends had different personalities, which affected the team's status. WildWing was laid back, and thought of everyone as an equal. Things were relaxed and calmed, he didn't make them strive to the ultimate perfection, or make them work harder than ever.  
  
Canard however wasn't like that, he had his opinions on things. He was more of a military man, everything had to be run like they were in a military. Mallory adapted and responded better to Canard than anyone else since she was the one with the most military experience. She adapted well to the change, the other ducks however did not. Especially Nosedive, the other ducks tried to do as of asked of them from Canard. Except Nosedive, he knew Canard for much longer periods of time than any other duck. From what had been overheard from previous fights, WildWing brought Nosedive everywhere; Canard thought of him as a tag along brother and never really enjoyed Nosedive's company however allowed it.  
  
Lately the two best friends have had fights over Nosedive. WildWing didn't care what his brother did, his brother was sixteen, and it wasn't fair for him to participate and have to do the same amount of work as everyone else. Canard did however care, and made Nosedive work. This was causing many, many fights.  
  
"Don't yell at me Flashblade!"  
  
"I found it", cried a triumphant Nosedive from the closet.  
  
The other ducks couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Canard threw his hands in the air, "I'm going back to bed, Nosedive don't expect to wake us up each and every morning do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah whatever Canard."  
  
"That's captain to you."  
  
"Okay Captain", said Nosedive imitating a soldier's voice, "Any other requests sir?"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Sir no sir! Stop what sir?"  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed Canard, as the other ducks started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Dive", WildWing said, "Come on Dive lay off. Okay now go you have training, and grab breakfast on your way down."  
  
"Okay Mr. Mom."  
  
Nosedive ran out of the room avoiding a flying pillow from WildWing.  
  
~Ice Rink~  
  
"You're late", said Smith.  
  
"Sorry man, I was havi-"  
  
"No excuses do you hear me?"  
  
Nosedive was taken aback, "Yes, sorry it won't happen again."  
  
"That's right it won't", started in Prot. "Now you can stat by taking that stupid sweat shirt off."  
  
"It's not stupid", said Nosedive somewhat insulted, "It's my brothers, and he's not stupid!"  
  
"How touching", said Smith, "None the less take the shirt off."  
  
"It's freezing though", replied Nosedive.  
  
"You can get high quality times", said Smith, "If you have a sweat shirt dragging you back. It will delay your times incredibly, now take it off."  
  
"But it's cold!"  
  
"Well you should have thought of that sooner", commented Smith, "Shirt off now."  
  
~Later in the day~  
  
"Where is he", barked Canard, "I'm hungry."  
  
"We can't order with out him", cried WildWing, "Nosedive will be here, he said he was meeting us for lunch. He never misses out on that. Please wait a little longer. Come on Canard."  
  
"Here he comes now", said Duke.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "Over here."  
  
Nosedive waved, and walked over to the table in the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Dive", said the team members except Canard.  
  
"H-he, ACHOO".  
  
"Nosedive are you okay", asked WildWing, "Your face is purple."  
  
"I-I'm fin- ACHOO".  
  
"You got a cold or something", asked Tanya.  
  
"No-o achoo! Why?"  
  
"Because your shivering and your face is purple, and call me crazy but there is the whole sneezing thing", replied Tanya.  
  
"Why are you so cold", asked WildWing.  
  
Nosedive decided it was best not tell WildWing the truth.  
  
"Just cold", said Nosedive. "Ice Rink was cold."  
  
"Come here", said WildWing nervously, "I'll warm you up."  
  
Nosedive slid into the booth, and cuddled up to his brother. WildWing put an arm around and started rubbing chest, to get him warm.  
  
Nosedive silently thanked his brother; he needed comfort, especially after the morning and afternoon he had been through.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Faster", cried Smith, "You need faster times, so you can faster results so you can win! Get it win! Do you understand that?"  
  
~  
  
"You want to get the gold, not the bronze Nosedive."  
  
"My legs hurt."  
  
"DO YOU THINK I CARE? If you want something you have to work at it, no one said this was going to be easy! Good things aren't easy in life, Nosedive, now run it again!"  
  
~  
  
"Faster! Do you understand that? Faster means to go quicker than your current status."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"The judges won't care if you're sorry! Your opponent won't care if your sorry, this country won't care if you're sorry! If you lose this will not look good Nosedive. You have to work harder!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"NOW".  
  
"I need a break."  
  
"Unbelievable", commented Prot, "You don't have time for a break. Do you not understand that the training time that you possess is limited? Do you understand that all of the other nominees have had years to practice and you have but a mere month? WORK HARDER!"  
  
~Present~  
  
"Dive, NOSEDIVE", said WildWing, "Earth to little brother."  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry."  
  
"What do you want to order?"  
  
Nosedive smiled, food always made him smile and he was for once truly starved. "I'll have a cheeseburger, with ketchup, onions, pickles, tomatoes, cheese with onion rings, French fries two cokes, a six pack chicken finger set with honey, a muffin with bacon, eggs-  
  
"Tomatoes, and in addition with hot pepper, hot sauce, and three orders of large fries in addition to the first set", hollered Smith.  
  
"Yeah so", asked Nosedive.  
  
"YOU CAN'T EAT LIKE THAT! YOU ARE IN TRAINING NOSEDIVE", cried Smith, "YOU ARE AN ATHLETE! AS IT IS YOU NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT, NEVER LESS BE EATING LIKE THAT!"  
  
"What", cried Nosedive, "Okay so maybe I ordered a lot, I'm sorry, I mean it won't happen in the finals. But lose weight?"  
  
"Yes! You have excess weight Nosedive", cried Smith.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"No", said Prot with a much softer tone, "But you need to lose weight to get faster results. So can you do that for us buddy?"  
  
Nosedive got a chill as Prot said that, it wasn't what he said, but it was how he said it.  
  
"Okay", Nosedive said, "I can lose weight. But how? Working out? I already do that."  
  
"Look little buddy", said Prot, "Why don't you not eat for a while okay?"  
  
"What", cried both Smith and Nosedive.  
  
"He needs energy", said Smith, "Nosedive, eat only one meal a day, and make it a nutritious healthy breakfast understood?"  
  
"Breakfast", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Only breakfast", repeated Prot, "Can you do that for us buddy?"  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive.  
  
"Good job", said Prot, "Now run a few more laps just for exercise, don't' sprint these, and then you can call it quits for today."  
  
"Okay thanks", said Nosedive.  
  
When Nosedive was finally finished he went straight to his room, or that is what he had planned.  
  
"Nosedive", hollered Canard, "Get in here."  
  
Nosedive practically tripping over his own two feet walked in, Duke hearing the commotion followed.  
  
"Yeah Canard", he mumbled.  
  
"Okay I was really going to let you have it, because you didn't contribute today at all in any of our chores, however you look like crap so I'm going to let it go."  
  
Nosedive would have thanked him, but he was in an angry mood, result of being antagonized all day long.  
  
"Shut up Canard".  
  
Both Duke and Canard were taken back. Nosedive rarely ever fought back, especially with Canard.  
  
"E-excuse me", said Canard. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, just back off."  
  
Nosedive then walked into his bedroom, Duke followed.  
  
"Hey kid you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay", sighed Nosedive. "I just wish that Canard would lay off, man I'm beat. I dunno it's just that speed skating is hard, especially when you have the hardest coaches."  
  
"Is Prot giving you a problem".  
  
Nosedive looked at Duke suspiciously. Sure there was something about Prot that gave Nosedive the chills, but he had completely blown it off.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, just curios. Look I'm going to let you sleep now because you have to get up real early in the morning."  
  
"Thanks, oh Duke one more thing, where is WildWing?"  
  
"Interview."  
  
"Oh okay, thanks Duke, night."  
  
"Good night kid."  
  
~Beep Beep~  
  
Nosedive was ready this time, and was not going to at all chances be late. He sprung out of bed, changed quickly and then grabbed a "nutritious" healthy bar. He laced up his skates and was ready on time.  
  
"You're not late", commented Smith.  
  
"Nope not at all", said Nosedive.  
  
"Sweat-shirt, off".  
  
Nosedive groaned he had forgotten about that little part. "Isn't there something I can wear?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Nosedive, I was going to have you take off your shirt as well, because that much clothing is deducting time. I don't need any lip from you now, if I get any I'll stop being so generous. Understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now warm up. Go!"  
  
Nosedive did as he was told; Prot kept shaking his head in disapproval and writing things down. Smith was the coach, and Prot was the health dude, or so Nosedive referred to him as. Smith asked for Prot's comments and advice, and Prot gave them, which Smith usually took, or altered slightly, none of it ever being good for Nosedive.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Smith, "Practice over for us, now here come the hockey team. Don't put yourself into it really, because after this practice you have us again."  
  
Nosedive groaned as the team members started to approach the ice. Smith joined Prot on the benches and started doing paper work.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", bellowed Canard. "That was supposed to be your play! You were supposed to get that puck!"  
  
"Dive are you okay", asked WildWing, "Sorry man just out of it."  
  
Smith grunted in the stands. "I mean it won't happen again."  
  
Canard eyed WildWing, "Oh okay kid."  
  
Nosedive smiled, Canard wasn't usually this nice to him. Canard seemed appalled at the fact that Smith had said something to Nosedive around that type of standard. That was WildWing's job, Smith's job was to train him, not lecture him.  
  
Canard eased off a bit, and blew off the whole Smith grunting, "ah-hem" in the stands. If only he hadn't blown it off, if only he could see what was going to happen next. 


	2. Doubt

Author's Note~ See chapter one for disclaimer. Please review! I don't' have much to say for this right now other than enjoy, and pretty please review!  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "What's the matter, the food tastes all right, its not burnt or anything this time."  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, look I'm not that hungry I'm real tired, can I excuse myself Wing? I want to go to bed."  
  
"Sure Dive", said WildWing, "But don't you want something to eat?"  
  
"Nah its okay", said Nosedive.  
  
'What are you doing, thought Nosedive to himself. I'll tell you what you are doing; you are lying, lying to your brother! Your not only hungry, you're starved! Oh well at least I'm not lying about needing sleep, I need sleep! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, NONSENSE this is FUN, remember! Its going to get better, just wait and see.  
  
Nosedive walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. Only it wasn't his bed it was his brother's bed. He had tripped into that direction, and landed on that bed. He didn't notice though, and was out instantly.  
  
When WildWing walked in he was confused by his brother's picking of beds when he walked in but didn't' seem to care.  
  
"Guess he wanted to sleep with me or something" thought WildWing.  
  
~Beep Beep~  
  
"Curse that clock", thought Nosedive to himself. He got out of bed, not even realizing what bed he was in. His pants were still on from last night, along with his shirt. He took off his shirt, and grabbed a turtleneck. "This has to work" he thought, "This will stick to my body so it won't delay time, and it will keep me warm."  
  
When entered the rink, the coaches didn't seem to mind the change of attire. Nosedive thanked God right then and there, and not by a sarcastic mean at all.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Smith, "Warm-ups. Now."  
  
"Okay Mr. Smith." Nosedive started doing warm-ups followed by one sprint speed lap.  
  
"Well you have definitely improved", said Prot recording his time. "Let's see an eight lap performance and then we can weigh you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to determine your weight to see how much you have to lose", said Prot.  
  
Nosedive groaned, he couldn't take any more of this. "Okay", he finally said, and started his laps. As he did the painful laps he thought to himself, "Okay buddy boy, here is today's agenda. First after this long and tedious, but FUN can't forget fun, (he thought this sarcastically), training, then you have to take a short break, maybe get in a quick nap, then practice till night, then meet WildWing, and everyone else for dinner."  
  
"Nosedive", said Smith, "You should be thinking about the gold medal, not whatever else you're thinking about. Keep your head on the rink, we have a lot of ground to cover today Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive groaned, it was going to be a long day.  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing, "Are you in here?"  
  
The ducks came rushing into the room, to find a sleeping Nosedive on the floor of the hallway.  
  
"Oh look", said Canard mockingly, "Look what we have hear. Nosedive blew off dinner so he could enjoy a quick Iittle nap. Oh but the lazy teenager decided he was to lazy to make it all the way to his bedroom. This is just wonderful, he blows us off entirely for this."  
  
"Knock it off Canard", said Tanya.  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise, she was usually the one doing the debating.  
  
"He's exhausted, and completely worn out. Give him a break, he has had a lot to deal with lately. It would be a lot for any of us, but for a teenager, well it's practically twice what we would be going through. So lay off Nosedive for awhile okay? Look at him, he's beat."  
  
WildWing knelt beside his brother. Nosedive stirred. "Nosedive", WildWing said gently, "Hey baby you okay?"  
  
Nosedive made a sound of awaking. "Wha, Wing?"  
  
"Yeah honey. I'm right here."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Seven thirty."  
  
Nosedive groaned, "I didn't mean to miss dinner, I'm so sorry. It's just that, aw man Wing I'm really sorry, please don't be mad."  
  
"That's okay", WildWIng was practically whispering to the laying down Nosedive. "Relax sweetie I'm not mad. Do you want to go back to bed?"  
  
"What about dinner, did you guys lose the reservations, aw man I really blew it."  
  
"Dive, don't worry about that, okay?" WildWIng was almost annoyed that his brother was so upset over something so stupid. "Dive don't push yourself so hard, now relax, everything is okay. Do you want to go back to sleep?"  
  
"Is that an option?"  
  
WildWing was somewhat frightened by his response. Usually Nosedive would have jumped for these opportunities instead of "making sure it was okay".  
  
"Sleep? Yes of course. Dive your pushing yourself too hard, now do you want to go back to bed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
WildWIng was relieved. "Okay good." WildWIng went to pick up his brother who was obviously not getting off the floor.  
  
"What are you doing", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Bringing you to bed".  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You were on the floor."  
  
Nosedive groaned, then he remembered what had happened, he was coming back from practice and was going to change. He was so hungry, he wanted to eat. Then everything went black and he felt himself fall to the floor.  
  
"Couldn't make it to the bed huh baby bro?"  
  
"Nope". Nosedive felt guilty, he was lying again to his brother. He had passed out, not fallen asleep, he had passed out! Probably from hunger. But right now he felt safe in his brother's arms and didn't want to damage that security feeling.  
  
WildWIng placed his brother in his bed, and tucked him up with the covers.  
  
"I'll be in a little bit okay Dive?"  
  
Nosedive nodded, too weak to respond. He didn't want WildWing to leave though. WildWing was his only sense of security, nothing happened with his older brother, nothing bad anyway. He wished his brother would stay with him. Luckily he was given that chance.  
  
"Anything you want baby bro"?  
  
"Yeah. – Could you stay with me until I fall off?"  
  
WildWIng smiled, "Sure Dive, no problem".  
  
WildWing only had to wait about fifty seconds until his brother fell asleep but nonetheless he had stayed with Nosedive, and Nosedive fell asleep happily.  
  
~Beep Beep~  
  
Nosedive got up, and started changing without waking his older brother. He remembered last night vaguely but had an idea that WildWing was going to start being more protective of him.  
  
Finally Nosedive was dressed, and entered the kitchen. Nosedive ate everything he could get that was consumable for breakfast. If breakfast was going to be his only meal than fine, he was going to make it men something.  
  
~*~  
  
"How was practice little bro", asked WildWing as Nosedive entered the rec room.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"NOSEDIVE", hollered Smith. "You call that sprinting? My grandmother goes faster than you! MOVE IT! You are a joke if you think that you can even be counted in the same breath with the loser of the finals! FASTER!"  
  
~Reality~  
  
"Fine", muttered Nosedive.  
  
"Ah ah", said Canard, "Don't get too comfy, we have practice in a few minutes."  
  
Nosedive looked at the other teammates and noticed they were laced up and ready to go. Nosedive groaned and threw his head back on the sofa.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWIng, "You want to skip practice today?"  
  
"YES", cried Nosedive surprising himself.  
  
"NO" cried Canard. "Nosedive made a commitment to our team, and he is going to practice."  
  
WildWing was going to kill Canard, Tanya saw it in his eyes. "Canard", she said preventing a fight, "Nosedive is beat, it's not healthy for him to work out this much, let him just stay on the sidelines and maybe help make some plays. After all we have an alternative so that person will play."  
  
"Fine", muttered Canard, "But Nosedive loses the privilgie in playing in tonight's game."  
  
"Whatever", shouted Nosedive, "Like I really care. You know what, if I don't' have to play in tonight's game, then I'm not going to contribute any ideas for plays, I'm going to bed."  
  
Canard was taken aback again by another one of Nosedive's unusual outbursts of retaliation.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing skeptically, "It's four thirty."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"My point is that you can't call it quits for today kiddo, its still the afternoon."  
  
"Fine then I'm taking a nap!"  
  
Nosedive marched out of the room, he was cranky overworked and extremely hungry. If only this would have remained the least of his problems and worries. Unfortunately it only got worse, this was only the beginning. 


	3. Discoveries

Author's Note: Hey everyone, okay thank you for the reviews please keep them coming. I have so many new ideas for stories that I think and hope you all will enjoy! Oh yeah for all of those that want a sequel to Loss of Sight, Loss of Life don't worry it's coming! I promise! I'm just going to finish this up, and bits of The Classy Girl and then I'll have the sequel out. Sorry! Enjoy~  
  
"Thunderbeak passes to Flashblade, Flashblade misses the puck! Intercepted by Joven, he shoots he scores! Where is Flashblade's head today? This might have cost the Mighty Ducks the game. Flashblade has not had such great performances since he agreed to try for the Olympics. I guess it is effecting his playing. Guess you can't do two things at once. The teenager looks beat. Uh-oh here comes Thunderbeak toward Flashblade. Thunderbeak looks furious, he is coming over to Flashblade now. Ladies and gentlemen this does not look good."  
  
~*~  
  
"NOSEDIVE", cried Canard, "YOU MORON! You just cost us the game. Keep your head in the game, Nosedive! I can't believe you just lost that play!"  
  
"I'm sorry Canard", stuttered the astonished Nosedive, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, It was a mistake, I-I"  
  
"SHUT-UP, NOSEDIVE" hollered Canard. "You are benched! You are out of this game, oh wait what game? We only have ten minutes left, do you really think we can score two goals in ten minutes? You are benched for the next seven games too. I don't care what WildWing says!"  
  
"Canard", screamed Nosedive who was lacking energy, "You mess up too! Okay I said I was sorry, You mess up all the time and no one says anything. I don't make fun of you or punish you when you mess up! I'm one of the best scorers on this team! I'm allowed to make mistakes! I'm not a moron, I just made a mistake."  
  
By this time the other ducks were paying attention. Duke and Tanya had both yelled out several times for them to stop, seeing that the whole game had stopped on account of that. Canard shoved Nosedive against the panel, causing WildWIng to stir.  
  
"You are a little screw-up! You can't do anything right! I should have never let you come on this team, you don't contribute anything. You are a major set back! You are a screw up! Hear me? Screw-up!"  
  
Nosedive ingested the painful words. He couldn't speak. His eyes welled with tears, no one had heard what Canard had said, they had only seen Nosedive about to cry. Nosedive pushed Canard out of his face. Then skated off the rink, where Tanya who was sitting on the bench took his spot.  
  
"Dive", she said as he passed her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Leave me alone", cried Nosedive and headed for the headquarters, he wasn't planning on staying for the rest of the game to see them lose, especially because of him.  
  
He ran up to his bedroom, what was he doing? He couldn't stay there, he would only know that they would lose and then try and practically kill him. So he decided on going to Captain Comics.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nosedive", said a very worried voice as Nosedive walked in from outside. The voice belonged to WildWing. "Where were you? Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"I'm sorry WildWing", said Nosedive, "I was at Captain Comics. And as for the time well… I just didn't feel like coming home right away, that's all. I mean I blew the game and everything."  
  
Nosedive was stopped by his brother who was hugging him. "Aw Dive, I don't care about the game! The next time that you leave without telling me well, I'll do something."  
  
"Like bench me for the next seven games", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah", said WildWing merrily.  
  
"Well big bro Canard has beat you to it. I'm just a screw-up right Canard? I'll get out of your way, that way I can't screw any more things up for this team that I have only destroyed, and not contributed anything too. Right Canard?"  
  
Nosedive glared at Canard, and left the room.  
  
"What was that all about", asked WildWing.  
  
"I said that to him", said an embarrassed Canard.  
  
"YOU SAID WHAT", hollered WildWing.  
  
Every duck had heard WildWing scream at the top of his lungs. They all had managed to get in to see Nosedive leaving, and WildWing screaming at Canard.  
  
"I didn't mean it", said Canard, "I was frustrated and let my anger get the best of me. I didn't know he was so sensitive."  
  
Nosedive whipped around, about to say something in his defense, but passed out instead.  
  
~*~  
  
Nosedive stirred. "Wing"?  
  
"He's not here right now kiddo", said Canard.  
  
Nosedive opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary he cringed at the sight of Canard.  
  
"Easy teen", said Canard, "Relax, WildWing will be here shortly. He is talking with Tanya. Then he had to run some errands for you two, he'll be back shortly like I said. You okay?"  
  
Nosedive looked at Canard, he thought Canard was going to kill him right then and there for how he had acted. Canard picked up on Nosedive's state being uncomfortable and said something.  
  
"Look Nosedive", he said softly, "What I said before was wrong. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated from being thrown around like a basketball by the other team. Then when you missed the puck, I let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry Nosedive, I didn't mean to. What I said was just words. I didn't mean them, and I know words can hurt more than anything, so Nosedive when I say I'm sorry I really mean it. Listen I know that we haven't been getting along too well lately but I want to change that okay? We used to hang out on PuckWorld remember? Well maybe not hang out, but we did socialize. I'm real sorry kid."  
  
Nosedive smiled in relief and joy. "So you really didn't mean any of that?"  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"Thanks Canard. That means a lot."  
  
They heard WildWing storming in from outside.  
  
"No problem Nosedive. Look your brother might be a tad bit mad at you so do you want me stay in here."  
  
"Sure, but why would he be mad."  
  
The door swung open with a livid WildWing. "How about for not eating!"  
  
Nosedive winced, "Uh-oh."  
  
"Tanya has informed me of your status. She said that you are lacking energy! And do remember this or no? Every time before a game you get weighed Nosedive! Do you know how much you weigh? TOO LITTLE! Well I had a little chat with Smith. He said he knew that you were eating only breakfast. He also informed me that he is the reason that you're losing weight. Why didn't you tell me"!?  
  
"Aw man, Wing I wanted to, but Prot said I shouldn't. Said you might get mad or something."  
  
"AND YOU LISTENED! Well I'm going to have a talk with Prot. Smith however was astonished that you weren't eating! He said that he told you to eat nutritious food and only breakfast, no big meals, but healthy snacks. You aren't eating healthy snacks! Or any meals!"  
  
"Prot said I should only eat breakfast. I'm sorry, I should have told you. Please don't say anything to Prot. I'll start eating okay? Prot was just trying to win, that's all nothing wrong with that right?"  
  
"I'll show you what's wrong with it, Nosedive he said-"  
  
"WildWing", cut in Canard, "Listen Nosedive is sixteen years old, respect his wishes okay? Listen it was just a big misunderstanding, no problem any more. The problem was found, and the solution will work. Everything is fixed, so don't worry about Dive okay?"  
  
WildWIng normally would have yelled his head off at Canard for talking to him like that, but under the circumstances Canard sticking up for Nosedive was a rare thing. So he let Canard win, hoping to have Nosedive see what a good duck Canard was. If Canard won this argument then maybe Nosedive and Canard would stop fighting.  
  
"Okay", WildWing finally said.  
  
If only WildWIng had knew what path lay ahead of them. Would he have still said, "okay"?  
  
Author's Note~ Hey guys, here's the deal. I haven't had so many reviews for this story, so should I take a break from it and start writing up another idea I have, or should I continue with this one? You pick! 


	4. Secrets

Author's Note: Hey everyone TGIF! Right? Heh! Okay well like always please review. Updates, I have not started the sequel yet, don't kill me Mitziginger yet lol, (see my review on Loss of Sight, Loss of Life to get that). Okay well here is chapter four enjoy!  
  
Warning~ Deals with drugs.  
  
"Faster, faster", cried Smith. "You call that fast Nosedive? You're a joke, faster!"  
  
Nosedive flew around the rink, he was going as fast as he could, but his coach would not end with the torments. "If only WildWing knew", thought Nosedive, "Then you wouldn't be talking to me like that."  
  
"FASTER", cried an angry coach, "NOSEDIVE FASTER! You're not going fast enough! You'll never make the team this way, faster! Faster!"  
  
The words raced through Nosedive's mind, "Faster, faster." His ankle was killing him, he couldn't ignore that pain, yet he couldn't ignore those never-ending demands from his coach. So Nosedive went faster, and faster. His heart was speeding; his mind was racing with the words of his coach. "Faster, faster!"  
  
His ankle was killing him, however he ignored the pain and went faster.  
  
"Faster Nosedive", cried the frustrated coach.  
  
Finally Nosedive finished the eight laps. The coach looked at the clock with utmost disgust. It was too slow.  
  
Nosedive didn't even ask for the time, he knew it was too slow, and he knew that he was in for it.  
  
"I'll try it again", said Nosedive before the coach could say anything. He just didn't want to hear that coach yell at him again.  
  
"No", said the coach, "You go take a break."  
  
Nosedive was shocked. "I can't expect you to perform under such demanding circumstances. You have a lot going on, and for you to add this to your list well it must be hard. I need a break as much as you do, you have had faster times than this, so I'm going to take a ten-minute walk. You rest, you hear me? Rest. Then when I get back, you can run it again. "  
  
"The whole thing", cried an exasperated Nosedive.  
  
"Yes NOSEDIVE", said a much-angered coach, "You have to work to get what you want, it doesn't just come to you on a silver platter."  
  
"But my ankle hurts!"  
  
"PROT! Could you give him a medical exam, he says his ankle hurts. Now I'm leaving before I say anything that I'll regret. I'll be back in ten minutes. Your results better be enhanced the next time you run this. If they are not then I'll deal with it from there."  
  
Nosedive nodded, and sat down on the bleachers. Smith left for the doors, as Prot headed over. "Oh-no", thought Nosedive, "What does he want now? He's going to give it to me."  
  
"Hey buddy", said Prot, "Okay pal lemme see your ankle."  
  
Nosedive shivered, he didn't know why but there was something about this guy that made him nervous. He got chills every time this guy talked. There was something about him, that scared him. Maybe it was the whole buddy, pal thing. It didn't seem right for Prot to refer to Nosedive as that. Nosedive decided to blow it off, and just go with it.  
  
Prot sighed, "The reason your ankle hurts is because you're applying too much pressure. It's not your fault, your ankle is just weak. On the curved parts of the run your ankle I noticed has been twisting in, therefore causing pain. Then when applied pressure more pain comes, get the idea?"  
  
"Yeah", sighed Nosedive.  
  
"Listen your times are what they should be."  
  
"I know", sighed Nosedive heavily. "I'm trying, really I am."  
  
"I know that" reassured Prot, "Don't worry. You must be under a lot of stress huh?"  
  
"You said it."  
  
"Well here, I'm going to make your life easier. I received some er energy pills from the health factory. You take these and it shouldn't be so hard on your ankle."  
  
"What", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Just take these", said Prot shortly and nervously. Then noticing Nosedive's curiosity and doubt, he quickly added, "It'll help your ankle, it's a medication."  
  
"Oh all right", said a happier Nosedive, "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem", said Prot. "This is our little secret though okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well uh- don't tell Smith because he'll look at it as a sign of weakness. You know what I'm saying? And don't tell your duckie friends, teammates I mean."  
  
"Why can't I tell them?"  
  
"Same reason."  
  
"Nah it's okay, WildWing won't worry about me being "weak"."  
  
"JUST don't tell him", said a much more raised voice from Prot. Again Nosedive stared at him in doubt, "Listen don't you want it to be a surprise for your brother?"  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
"Well that you are mature enough to make sure you have your medication? And if you win, which we both know you will, won't that make him proud?"  
  
Nosedive thought about that, Prot quickly added, "Especially after last night's game."  
  
Nosedive froze. "Okay I won't tell him, thanks for having my back man."  
  
He bought the story. Prot sighed in relief, "No problem buddy, no problem".  
  
"Don't tell anyone, better surprise you know?"  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
But it was a problem; it was a bigger problem that Nosedive could of seen. It was an even bigger problem than Prot could see.  
  
~  
  
It was late, Prot left the stadium. He took his luggage and threw it in the back of his car, out spilling came "medication", labeled steroids.  
  
Author's Note~ For those of you that don't know what steroids are, they are drugs that athletes some times take, to get more oomph, umph, into their sport. Usually gives off a more muscular and masculine appearance regardless of gender. Hope you enjoyed the story, and no its not over yet. 


	5. Sick

Author's Note: Hey all, I don't have much to say except please review my work! It means a lot a lot. He he ok well enough of me onto the story! (Man I love saying that, o well)  
  
Warning~ Deals with drugs  
  
PLEASE READ THIS~ For those of you that are interested all of the following symptoms that I will describe in this story are true effects of steroid abuse. For more information go to this website, rated pg-13 for talking about sexual side effects, whatever check it out anyway if you need info~  
  
http://www.superdrewby.com/fitness/steroid.shtml  
  
"Nosedive", cried Smith. "Excellent".  
  
Nosedive practically stumbled over his own feet. "What?"  
  
"These results are excellent", repeated Smith. "I don't know what you are doing to get this speed but keep it up! With these scores, well I don't know how far you will go! If you keep practicing with these speeds, then you'll be breaking records in no time!"  
  
"Really", cried Nosedive. Nosedive had never really received a compliment from Smith, it was a rare thing.  
  
"Yes", said Smith, "Now sprint one lap, easy skate two, and then sprint another, and continue this pattern until I say different."  
  
Prot smiled and sank into his seat satisfied.  
  
After practice Nosedive headed over towards Prot. "Hey whatever you call those things that you gave me, well they are working!"  
  
"I noticed, congratulations. Here are some more in case you run out, and our little secret remember?"  
  
"YUP!"  
  
"Good, here you go Nosedive."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was Sunday, and it was eleven. Nosedive was still asleep. Sunday had become Nosedive's favorite day of the week, he didn't have to train on Sundays. Sunday was his day off from training. His day off from the world, where he could just enjoy being himself.  
  
"Should someone go wake him up", asked Canard.  
  
"Why", asked WildWing, "You have something planned?"  
  
"Yeah sorta. I was thinking maybe a movie and then afterward dinner, and than after that ice cream."  
  
"Sounds good to me", said Tanya. "I'm in."  
  
"Me as well", said Duke.  
  
"I will participate in this event", said Grin.  
  
"Well if you are all going then I'll go too", said Mallory.  
  
"Guys", said Tanya, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."  
  
"Why not", asked WildWing, "It sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah but Nosedive can't really eat ice cream, or have a nice long dinner, he has a diet to maintain, and a weight limit to uphold. Remember?"  
  
"Ah man", said Canard.  
  
"Well we could skip the ice cream thing", suggested Tanya, "And go to a healthy restaurant, a fancy one it would have to be because no fast food places sell healthy stuff. But none the less we would still get out, and get to eat."  
  
"I'm in", chorused the ducks. After choosing a movie, they ducks realized they had thirty minutes until it started.  
  
"I'll go wake Dive", volunteered WildWing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey there Dive".  
  
"Go away, I'm sleeping its Sunday."  
  
"Sorry little man, but we are all headin out for a movie, and then dinner."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Something new, you wanted to see it. I forgot the name. Come on Dive."  
  
"I can't have a nice dinner, so no!"  
  
"Dive, we're eating a fancy healthy place so it'll be okay. Now come on get up."  
  
Nosedive shifted his body so his back was all that WildWing could see.  
  
WildWing groaned, "Come on Nosedive". He went to tickle his brother; Nosedive shouted out in defense, "Hey back off!"  
  
WildWing jumped back, Nosedive never talked to him like that. Heck Nosedive didn't talk to anyone like that.  
  
"What are you saying", thought Nosedive, "Look at your brother's face! Say something, say something!"  
  
"Wing- I-"  
  
"Hey that's okay", said WildWIng, still confused, "Not a morning person huh? Well come on get up okay?"  
  
Finally Nosedive got up.  
  
WildWIng met out with everyone in the kitchen.  
  
"Something wrong Wing", asked Duke.  
  
"I dunno, Nosedive snapped at me."  
  
"And-" said Canard expecting more to the story.  
  
"Its just not like him okay", snapped WildWing.  
  
"Sorry Wing", said Canard, "If we notice Nosedive being anti-social than we'll say something to you okay?"  
  
WildWIng agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
The ducks had gone to the movies, where a very spiteful Nosedive had told Duke quite rudely that he couldn't have popcorn. Then during the movie, there was a baby crying and Nosedive yelled at the woman to get rid of the baby. That was quite unlike Nosedive despite the annoying conditions. Then at the restaurant Nosedive was yelling at people talking too loudly, or those who were being "irritating". WildWing had said something to him, but in response Nosedive gave a mouthful of curse words. Normally Nosedive didn't curse, and when he did he usually got a grounding or something like that. This time however WildWing was so shocked Nosedive knew half of the words he had said, he couldn't speak, resulting in him not giving Nosedive a punishment.  
  
"Well WildWIng", said Mallory, "I agree with you, your brother is a walking taking demon."  
  
"Cut it out Mallory", said Canard, "We've had a long day. Let's go home."  
  
~Nosedive~  
  
"What's going on with me? Why am I getting so easily aggravated? I can't believe WildWIng didn't ground me that was lucky. I am lucky! Wait forget the grounding, why did you say those words? Those words are hurtful! Why won't this room stop spinning? That's it, I don't' feel well. That's all, I'm just cranky because I'm sick."  
  
~*~  
  
And Nosedive was sick. It was one in the morning. Over the night Nosedive had the shakes, vomited three times, and was continuing to complain about headaches. WildWing was with him the entire time.  
  
"Easy Dive", said WildWing as his brother vomited into the toilet. WildWing held his brother's bangs out of his face. "Calm down Nosedive it's okay."  
  
"I h-hate this", Nosedive spat out.  
  
"Aw I know you do Dive. It's okay you'll be feeling better in no time. Just relax baby. You're getting yourself so worked up, it's making you more sick."  
  
"It's not my fault", cried Nosedive.  
  
"No one's blaming you", said WildWing.  
  
Finally Nosedive stopped "getting sick". Both brothers sat on the cold tiled floor. Nosedive started shaking again. WildWing wrapped an arm around his little brother, and held his shoulder firmly.  
  
"It's okay Nosedive, don't worry."  
  
Nosedive sank his head into his brother's chest. "I don't know whats the matter with me WildWing. Help me."  
  
Those words rang through WildWing's head like a telephone at a secretary's desk. "Help me". WildWing heard the words repeat and echo themselves inside his brain.  
  
"Nosedive you're just sick", said WildWing.  
  
However WildWing knew it was more than that. Nosedive wasn't just talking about getting sick, he was talking about his current situation, with hockey, training, speed-skating, the fight against Dragounous. Everything.  
  
"Don't worry", said WildWing. "Everything will be all right."  
  
By this point his brother was uncontrollably weeping. WildWing scared picked up Nosedive and cradled him, swaying him back and forth. "Shh Dive, its okay, you're just sick".  
  
Nosedive's crying had attracted two of the ducks. Duke and Tanya walked in. "Hey guys", said Duke trying to be merry. "How's everything? You guys need or want anything?"  
  
"Coffee please", said WildWing, "It's going to be a long night."  
  
"Not if I can help it", said Tanya, "Nosedive take these". She extended her arm with pills in her hand, "These will calm your stomach."  
  
Nosedive immediately snatched them, and consumed them. WildWing then rocked his brother to sleep.  
  
Tanya and Duke stayed with the two brother's for "moral, and emotional support". There wasn't much they could do. Finally when WildWing was assured that Nosedive was asleep he put his brother in his bed."  
  
Nosedive stirred at the change, "W-wing?"  
  
"Right here Dive."  
  
Duke and Tanya stood at the door.  
  
"Stay with me okay?"  
  
WildWing motioned for the other ducks to leave, "Sure baby I'll stay with you. You just go to sleep okay?"  
  
"Okay Wing, I'll do that."  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss practice", hollered an outraged Smith.  
  
"Look he was up all last night vomiting and shivering, and complaining about a headache. There is no way he is practicing today, he's sick!"  
  
Prot looked slightly embarrassed. "I had a feeling this would happen" muttered Prot.  
  
"What was that", snapped Smith?  
  
Prot's face turned a bright red, he didn't expect anyone to hear him. "Well he uh wasn't looking right yesterday."  
  
"Oh".  
  
"He'll be on his feet as soon as possible", said WildWing, "This is important to him. But until then, he isn't going anywhere, understood?"  
  
"Fine" retorted Smith.  
  
Smith and Prot left.  
  
"He's holding back something WildWing", said Duke.  
  
"Not now Duke", said an aggravated WildWing. "I know you don't like Prot, but I have had absolutely no sleep and I am not in the mood for complaints."  
  
Author's Note~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed the way this is coming along. Please review right now! Hehe, ok well thanks bye!  
  
I'm serious review! Heh! ( 


	6. Things Not To Be Proud Of

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, lol. Okay well good advice from Prince Tyler Beliefs, I'll go with what ya said, made sense. Thanks to the rest of you that have given me positive feedback! It's much appreciated. Thanks all byes!  
  
  
  
It was about four thirty, "Time for practice", thought Nosedive. He had been in bed for two days already and if he stayed in any longer Smith would kill him. WildWing would never let Nosedive out by then; but it wasn't his decision anymore. Nosedive didn't wish to take a verbal beating, and then a dire work out. He snuck out of his room, and tip toed quietly down the hall.  
  
"Nice try kid", said Duke as he stopped him in the hall.  
  
"AH", screamed Nosedive not expecting anyone to "jump out" like that.  
  
"Relax. Now where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Kitchen."  
  
"With your skates?"  
  
"Aw man."  
  
"Back to bed."  
  
"I can't, I have to be down there. Man Smith will have a heart attack if I miss anymore days."  
  
"Don't care, back to bed."  
  
"DUKE!"  
  
"Listen, I'll make you a deal, either you go back to bed now and I don't tell WildWing or you go back to bed and I tell WildWing. Pick one."  
  
"Aw man." Nosedive turned around and headed back to his room. Smith was really going to give it to him whenever he got down there.  
  
~*~  
  
"FASTER!"  
  
Nosedive sped around the corner, with his coach throwing out remarks the entire time.  
  
"You missed four days! FOUR DAYS! Do you know how much time that is to miss? That is a lot of time! Let me tell you! FOUR DAYS! I couldn't believe it then, and I can't believe it now! FOUR DAYS! FASTER NOSEDIVE, my grandmother goes faster than you!"  
  
Nosedive usually could take these comments, and could take insults that were thrown at him by Smith. But not today, for some reason not today.  
  
"Then go get your grandmother and we'll have a little race!"  
  
Prot sat up immediately noticing Nosedive's behavior.  
  
Smith was shocked and couldn't say anything. He cursed a few times, but left Nosedive alone for a while. However Smith isn't one to be scared by a teenager so started it up again.  
  
"NOSEDIVE, FAST is the goal, SPEED!"  
  
"SHUT THE F*** UP!"  
  
Smith practically tumbled over himself, in complete astonishment that Nosedive had said what he had just said. Prot seemed worried.  
  
"Smith why don't you give it a rest", said Prot finally.  
  
"I'm going to kill that teenager. Twenty laps Nosedive!"  
  
Nosedive fell over himself in shock. "WHAT?"  
  
"That's what happens when you mouth off you little slow turtle, now twenty laps!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Prot stepped in feeling responsible, which he should have. "Smith baby, let's leave him alone for a while, he's obviously still sick, and you're working him too hard. I'll talk to him, and this whole thing will just blow over. Okay?"  
  
"He isn't allowed to talk to me like that!"  
  
"I'll fix it okay? Don't worry. Don't mess with defiant teens; you'll never get what you want. Now I'll fix this little behavior problem up, and then you can have complete control of the situation again. Okay?"  
  
"This isn't a good idea, but I'm tired and out of ideas of what to do. Fine you talk to him, but if this doesn't work than I'm stepping in, and it won't be pretty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Smith left for the door, while Prot was there staring at Nosedive. He was impressed with the results he was getting, very impressed. His scores were almost doubled. This kid could break all of the records and Prot and Smith would be there to get the credit. Then Prot wouldn't' be a out of a job.  
  
This was Prot's last job and he couldn't blow this one. He had worked with Olympians before and had blown those jobs as well. Now he couldn't afford for Nosedive not to win. He had never introduced steroids to any of the competitors he had worked with, but it was different now. He needed the gold, and he needed records to be broken. Nosedive was fast to begin with, which made it easier to work with.  
  
These steroids were working wonders. Now the only problem was the side effects. Prot very well knew, why Nosedive was sick those "four days" ago; side effects of new users on steroids. However the team thought of it as a common cold.  
  
Now the other side effects were kicking in, such as the behavioral problems. Snapping at anything and everything, and be easily aggravated. There were cases in which the abuser of the drug had actually killed people in result of the drug. This was not good. There were more problems than training, how was Nosedive going to react to his friends, and his teammates surely they would see the difference.  
  
Of course only an idiot wouldn't see the difference in his muscles, they were enhancing every minute. However he wasn't a huge bulgy guy yet. That was good. Another thing that worked well for the teenager, was he used to be scrawny so him to get "bulgy" would take a while longer than others.  
  
"Dive", said Prot. "Let's talk."  
  
"No".  
  
"Don't worry pal I'm not defending Smith. What he said was out called for. I'm real proud of you for just coming out today when you should be in bed. That takes guts and determination."  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
"Of course, now how about you and I get some food downtown."  
  
Nosedive frowned, "What can I eat?"  
  
"It's a new place, they serve healthy stuff."  
  
"No thanks than, I don't like healthy stuff. I'm getting sick of it. It tastes awful."  
  
"Well all right, if you don't tell Smith, than I guess we can sneak you in one pizza."  
  
Nosedive's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay! Can I invite my brother?"  
  
Prot did not expect this, he wanted to talk to Nosedive alone, and talk to him about what he was feeling so he would be able to control the steroid dosage he was taking. He didn't want Nosedive to be an addict around his family members so he had to start timing when Nosedive would get a craving. Now of course bringing the topic up and trying to disguise it would be hard, but especially with the older overprotective brother.  
  
"Um, isn't he busy?"  
  
"Who, WildWing? No way! He'll do whatever I say! Can I bring him?"  
  
Prot sighed, "Sure you can bring him."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back."  
  
"But wait! Then will WildWing allow you to eat the pizza?"  
  
Nosedive stopped dead in his tracks, brother or pizza. "Okay I won't ask him."  
  
Now normally Nosedive would have insisted that WildWing was like a parent all of the time and would have let it slide. But drugs mess you up. More than meets the eye.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is my brother", demanded WildWing to Smith.  
  
"I don't know! Prot said he was going to talk to him."  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Why would Prot need to talk to him."  
  
"Because he blew up at me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He started mouthing off."  
  
A few minutes of silence passed by and than everyone in the world could hear WildWing scream.  
  
"HE SAID WHAT?"  
  
~*~  
  
"All right Nosedive", said Prot trying to ease the teenager. "Calm down it's over, relax."  
  
"Leave me alone! I want my brother!"  
  
~*~ A few minutes before any of this, Nosedive had been eating a pizza. He was happy, and then he saw one of Smith's agent friends. They were always talking, and if this agent friend told Smith what he was eating, than Nosedive was dead.  
  
The agent came over and started giving a lecture to both Prot and Nosedive.  
  
However Prot would be in more trouble. Prot quickly explained to the agent that the pizza was for himself, and not Nosedive, and that Nosedive hadn't been eating anything.  
  
"Are you sure" asked the agent.  
  
"Don't worry of course. His weight will be the same as it was at the beginning of today, don't worry. If there is a problem with the weight than Smith will inform me, and then I'll know whether Nosedive snuck anything without my seeing."  
  
The agent bought the story and left them.  
  
"Nosedive", Prot said gently, "You need to lose that weight that you just gained."  
  
"I thought you said it would be okay!"  
  
"Yes but that was before that guy saw us."  
  
Nosedive groaned, "How am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"Very easily. Just go throw up in the bathroom."  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"Nosedive you don't have much of a choice. Come on girls do this all the time."  
  
"Yeah another point, I'm not a girl! That's gross, and sissy stuff. And I don't like throwing up", in a much more quieted voice, "It scares me."  
  
And that was true, vomiting had always scared Nosedive. He detested the vulgar and repulsive act of throwing up, and always try to prevent himself from doing so. He hated it, it scared him, the whole act and feeling. He didn't like it, and he was not going to put himself in that position again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right here, it's no big deal."  
  
"No".  
  
"Fine than you can tell Smith what we were doing today. And then he won't let me see you privately so we can't sneak anymore food or secret talks, like with the medications that are improving your status so impressively."  
  
Nosedive stopped, and looked down at his plate, he really didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have.  
  
"This will be our little secret" said Prot, "Okay?"  
  
"We have a lot of secrets."  
  
"Yes we do, that's because we're such good friends right buddy?"  
  
Nosedive finally looked up, "Are you sure about this? Are you sure there isn't any other way?"  
  
"If I could think of it, I would tell you, but buddy we're running out of time. This is the best thing."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it", choked out Nosedive.  
  
~Reality~  
  
"Relax, it's over you did it."  
  
"I want my brother!"  
  
"Okay I'll call him up okay?"  
  
"No! I want him now!"  
  
"Stupid side effects", muttered Prot. "Okay look you did it, and you can get away with this."  
  
"Get away with what?"  
  
Prot mentally smacked himself, "Nothing, I mean the whole pizza thing. Now come on I'll take you back and you can go to your brother."  
  
"I want him now! NOW!"  
  
"Okay but I can't provide those kind of magical services despite how much you throw a fit. Now it's your call. I can take you back, or we can pointlessly wait here for your brother."  
  
"Okay, can you take me home?"  
  
"Of course that's what pals do, right Nosedive?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Here take these".  
  
"Are those the tablets, the medication?"  
  
"Yup. Here pal take em."  
  
"Okay".  
  
Nosedive took them and felt better.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where were you two", exclaimed WildWing. Smith stood up angrily.  
  
Nosedive glanced at Prot, "Taking a walk."  
  
"For two hours", cried Smith. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nosedive I need to talk to you", said WildWing, "I heard about your wonderful new language that you have expressed to Mr. Smith."  
  
"Uh-oh", thought Nosedive.  
  
"Uh-oh", thought Prot, "How am I going to get myself out of this one?" 


	7. Pressure

Author's Note: Hey everyone, what's up? Thank you for the income, and stuff like that. Yadda yadda, I don't really have much to say right now. Oh yeah I remember I'm really "slow" at this computer lingo, so can someone tell me what the following mean? I don't care if you do it in e-mail or in review. Whoever gives me the meanings, gets a request. Promise. Okay well here they are:  
  
O.o  
  
OOC  
  
Thanks all bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
Grounded for two weeks, thought Nosedive. Grounded for knowing the word, and thinking it, and grounded for saying it. I am grounded from all electronics and I cannot leave this building until something happens, joy. Wait better, WildWing is getting better at punishing because I am completely confined to my room. Oh yes I get to leave for fun training with Smith, and Prot. How much fun. Well I'll just get to keep staring at the ceiling how much fun?  
  
"Hey kid", said Duke stepping into the room, "Care for a visitor?"  
  
"Hey Duke! Yes come in! I am so bored!"  
  
"WildWing is getting better at punishments huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. So tell me who punishes him when he says something inappropriate?"  
  
"I guess no one, but kid, WildWing never curses."  
  
"Whatever. It's not fair. I'll have to get him while he's sleeping or something."  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I dunno yet, everything I have come up with has been too "fair".  
  
Duke laughed. "Well it's time for dinner, and yes you can eat outside your room."  
  
"REALLY? Oh thank God!"  
  
Duke laughed again, as Nosedive bounced out of the room, or to him, prison.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", greeted Tanya.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Well you're hyper today".  
  
"You would be too if you were stuck in your room all day with out any form of fun!"  
  
WildWing gagged on his water from laughing. "And he thinks its funny", cried Nosedive, "My own brother!"  
  
Canard started laughing too. "Come here Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"Okay maybe I was a bit harsh".  
  
"No really? Ya think!"  
  
"All right you no longer have room confinement."  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes and gave his brother a noogy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nosedive is this all you packed", asked Duke while throwing Nosedive's luggage into the car.  
  
"Yeah, but knowing WildWing he probably packed everything for me in his suitcase."  
  
"And what if he didn't?"  
  
"Than I'll buy them", snapped Nosedive harshly.  
  
"Geez sorry".  
  
"Shut up", cried Nosedive emphasizing each word with hatred.  
  
Duke looked hurt but blew it off. Lately Nosedive had been very snappy and angry. He didn't enjoy his normal activities, and he hadn't even been down to Captain Comics to visit his friends in a whole week. Normally Nosedive couldn't go two days without seeing them.  
  
However the finals had been on the kid's mind so everyone allowed and put up with his rude behavior.  
  
They had to travel about two hundred miles to get to the finals, where Nosedive would be competing. Smith and Prot were already there filling out paper work and other things that needed to be done.  
  
Smith, Prot, and Nosedive were all nervous. But not equally nervous. Prot was scared out of his mind, if Nosedive didn't perform as he should than he was out of job. He had stuffed the kid with the drugs, and had even spiked the kid's drink with them.  
  
He couldn't afford for Nosedive to lose. He couldn't be out of a job, not another one. Nosedive's scores had tripled since he had started out, thanks to practicing and steroids. His times were not good enough to do some competitive racing with the "pro's".  
  
~*~  
  
"Nosedive stop being so cranky", said Mallory.  
  
"Shut up you bit-"  
  
Nosedive bit his tongue remembering the last time he had cursed and what had happened. It was too late though; he had enough of the word out. WildWing whirled around in his seat from the front.  
  
"Canard pull over", said WildWing, "Let's get lunch or something. Nosedive I need to speak with you when we get out of this car."  
  
Nosedive groaned. Canard pulled over at a Dominoes for lunch. The ducks piled out of the car, and stretched.  
  
"Come here Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"NO", retaliated Nosedive, "Leave me alone."  
  
Usually WildWing would have been hurt by Nosedive's words, but this was getting to be a pattern so he didn't think of it as an insult.  
  
"Too bad Dive", he said pulling his brother aside from the group. "We have to talk."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Nosedive what is the matter with you? You can tell me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong! NOTHING!"  
  
"Or so you say. Nosedive is there something that you haven't told me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine. You keep playing innocent. But if you don't tell me why you are freaking out at everyone than I'm going to do something about it, like grounding you and other things. Understood?"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"NO! I'm your brother! I will not just leave you alone. Now I know that you are under a lot of stress but I don't care Nosedive. That isn't an excuse to go running around like your king of the world and say rude comments and inappropriate words and phrases. If there is something wrong, than tell me. I'm here for you. No matter what."  
  
"NOTHING IS WRONG! Do you understand that?? I'm FINE!"  
  
"THAN WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"  
  
"YOU ARE TOO!"  
  
By now the other ducks could no longer prevent themselves from not looking at the fight. The brother's were glaring at each other.  
  
"Leave me alone WildWing. Why don't you ever believe me?"  
  
"I do believe you, on lots of topics. But not this one! Not this one Nosedive. Is Smith being mean to you or something? Nosedive tell me! I'm your older brother!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong", said Nosedive whose eyes were now filled with tears.  
  
He hated having "secrets" with Prot. And he didn't know what was happening to him. Everything was annoying him, and he was snapping at everyone. And yelling at everyone, and shouting and screaming at everyone or anything! And then Nosedive would have the most obsessive cravings for food, but most of all those pills.  
  
WildWing's angry tone soon softened to a gentle and soft tone of voice after seeing his brother's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Nosedive, honey what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I hate this", Nosedive finally choked out. He could finish the rest he was crying hysterically.  
  
He fell onto his knees, "I hate all of this!"  
  
"Canard", said WildWing, "Why don't you get a take out, everyone back in the migratory, I'll be right in."  
  
Everyone agreed and did as asked of them.  
  
WildWing knelt down to his sobbing brother, and embraced him.  
  
"Easy there kiddo", said WildWing, "Now what do you hate?"  
  
"E-e-everything!"  
  
"Sshh. It's okay, don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it!"  
  
"All right, all right, it's okay."  
  
WildWing scooped his brother up into his arms. Nosedive had gotten a lot heavier, with all of the muscles. This made it harder for him to lose weight, which was another thing that he hated.  
  
Nosedive put his head into his brother's chest.  
  
WildWing rocked him. Finally he stood up and carried a sleeping Nosedive to the car.  
  
"So", said Duke, "What happened?"  
  
"I-I don't know", replied WildWing, "I wish I did, but I don't. And its scaring me. Nosedive has never been this, this"  
  
"Unstable", suggested Tanya.  
  
"Yeah", sighed WildWing holding his brother. "He's going to stay with me for a while."  
  
Eventually Canard returned with the food, seeing WildWing holding a sleeping teenager, whose eyes were wet, and red.  
  
"It's okay Wing", he said gently, "I'm sure Nosedive is fine. It's probably just anxiety and pressure. Don't worry about it."  
  
WildWing nodded, what was happening with his little brother? Whatever it was WildWing intended to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ Well? How was that chapter? Hehe, review! Okay yes I'm obsessed with reviews. LOL, oh yeah here is another word to the list, do you know what this word means?  
  
Anime  
  
Thanks all byes! 


	8. Attitude

Author's Note~ Hi again, okay well I feel like writing today, (I don't know why but I do) so I am. Okay hope it comes out good, on my "writing-crazed day". I know this story isn't as good, but it's just a break from writing the other stories. Yes I can write better than this, and yes I will write better this for all of you. Kay bye!  
  
  
  
"Dive wake up", said a soft voice. It belonged to WildWing, "Come on the finals are today."  
  
"Okay", groaned Nosedive, "I'm up, I'm up."  
  
The room that they had was quite small for all of them. Tanya and Mallory refused to sleep in the same room as the men, so they had slept in the closet. The men had offered to do the same, but the closet couldn't hold all of them. Hence Mallory and Tanya were extremely cranky from back and neck pains.  
  
Smith entered the room, finding the ladies in the bathroom, Nosedive on his bed lacing up his skates, WildWing and Duke eating, Grin meditating and Canard reading a book.  
  
"All right Nosedive", said Smith, "It's now or never."  
  
Nosedive nodded and followed Smith to the rink.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "We'll be there when it starts, don't worry you'll kick some butt. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Wing".  
  
~*~  
  
After many races that Nosedive competed in, it was up to one last race for the day.  
  
"The next competitors are Yami, and Flashblade. Whoever wins this race makes the team. The loser will still be able to compete for a position on the team, so its not a final race for the loser," said the announcer. "Both athletes are on fire tonight."  
  
"You're right, Flashblade has completely blown away his competition, especially for a first timer. Yami however had been here before and like always is on fire. These two are the best racers and are both thought to make the team."  
  
"And they're off".  
  
Nosedive started out doing well. He had a lead over Yami and wished to keep it that way. The twenty four year old behind him was constantly yelling out curses at him. Yami had never lost a race in the finals and wasn't expecting to lose one to a sixteen-year-old teenager.  
  
There were times when Nosedive wanted to turn around and just punch Yami, but he didn't. He kept his cool and didn't reply to the harsh words that were being yelled out at him. He kept racing, and he was winning.  
  
It was the last few laps when his ankle started to hurt. Those turning points where he had to apply pressure were killing him. He needed something to get rid of that pain, he thought about asking Prot for more of those pills but didn't like the idea of being so "dependent" on medicine. Prot didn't seem to mind though, so Nosedive asked whenever he pleased. However it was different now, last night WildWing and he had a long talk.  
  
~*~  
  
Nosedive had just awoke from a nightmare and found himself in WildWing's arms.  
  
"Hey you okay baby bro?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Relax Dive it's okay, you're probably just stressed out about tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, I'll go with that."  
  
"Good. Listen about before Dive I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at ya. And I do trust you, and I do believe in you that you're telling me the truth. Okay?"  
  
~*~  
  
WildWing trusted him; he thought that he was telling the truth. So maybe if Nosedive didn't take the pills than maybe that feeling of guilt would go away.  
  
But that pain in his ankle was growing, finally the race was over. Nosedive sat down immediately after he finished the lap, he was completely unaware of who had won. He really didn't care either, his ankle hurt and that was what was consuming his attention right now.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", cried WildWing coming onto the ice, "You did it baby bro!"  
  
Smith came over and engulfed Nosedive in a hug, "WE DID IT! I mean er you did it! We're going to the Olympics Nosedive!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other curiously, "Dive", said WildWing, "Bro you won the race."  
  
"I DID? OH my gosh!! I WON!"  
  
Everyone was soon crowding around the teenager congratulating him and wishing him good luck to the Olympics. Everyone except Yami, he just cursed as he passed by.  
  
"What was that all about", asked Smith.  
  
"Don't ask", replied Nosedive.  
  
~Headquarters' Ice Rink~  
  
"FASTER NOSEDIVE", cried Smith, "We're going to the Olympics and you are not by any means ready. FASTER!"  
  
Nosedive groaned. "I can't go any faster Smith! Why don't' you run this course yourself?"  
  
Prot immediately sat up from his sleeping position and started paying attention.  
  
"Smith", he said, "I'll talk to him. Just go take a walk or something."  
  
"NO Prot. The last time you did that you guys came back two hours later; I missed two hours of training time. I can't afford that again."  
  
"It worked didn't it!"  
  
"Whatever, fine cool the brat off, and then have him back here in twenty minutes, you hear me twenty!"  
  
"Okay okay. NOSEDIVE, hey come on buddy let's take a walk or something."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Nosedive did not want to repeat last time's events of "talking a walk or something", he hated puking and did not plan on doing that again.  
  
~*~  
  
"WILDWING", cried Canard, "Can you come in here?"  
  
WildWing approached the team, "Hey guys what's up?  
  
"Your brother is out of control", said Canard. "He is mouthy and rude, we thought it would stop with the finals out of the way, but now it's just a way of life for him. You should hear what he has said to some of our members; Tanya is in her room crying right now, courtesy of your brother."  
  
"I know he has been acting rudely, wait she's crying? What the heck did he say to her?"  
  
"Try "You are the biggest nerd Tanya. No one understands what you're saying! Better one, no one cares what you're saying! Why don't you just go leave to your little lab and make some stuff and then come out and show us, and we wil clap our hands like you are a little child. Is that good Tanya, huh? ", snapped Mallory.  
  
"He is being extremely rude", said Mallory continuing, "I'm sick of his dire behavior."  
  
"He said that", said WildWing in disbelief completely ignoring Mallory. "I'll talk to him-"  
  
"BACK OFF", said Nosedive walking in the room yelling at someone behind him.  
  
"FLASHBLADE, practice isn't over yet", cried Smith storming into the room.  
  
"It is for me!"  
  
"Oh not its not. You get your butt back down there and re-run those courses."  
  
"Who's going to make me?"  
  
"I am, starting now!"  
  
Smith went over to Nosedive and pulled his arm toward the direction of the door. Nosedive struggled to get free, but its hard to do that when you still have skates on.  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"No! You have to start listening, what is the matter with you?"  
  
Nosedive stepped on Smith's foot. The blade cut into the shoe, causing Smith to yelp out of pain.  
  
Nosedive seeing what he had done, ran out of the room towards his room. "Oh my gosh", cried Canard aiding Smith. "Are you okay?"  
  
"That kid is dead", replied Smith, "Yes thank you."  
  
"I would go get our doctor", said Mallory, "But she is crying in her room, because of a certain teenager."  
  
"Knock it off Mallory", said Duke.  
  
Just then Prot walked in.  
  
"This is all your fault", cried Smith glaring at Prot.  
  
Prot immediately looked up, "What does he know", thought Prot, "Does he know about the drugs?"  
  
"I beg your pardon".  
  
"You have to treat that kid like a king, and now he's acting like one!"  
  
"Oh sorry Alvin. I'll go talk to him, hang on."  
  
"No", said WildWing sternly, "This has gone to far. He can stay in his room for now but he is dead when he decides to join the land of the living."  
  
The ducks aided the limping Smith to the coach, eventually Tanya recollected herself and helped Smith with his foot. Finally Prot and Smith left leaving WildWing to deal with Tanya, and Nosedive.  
  
"Tanya", said WildWing, "Nosedive is being a jerk, don't listen to what he said, he didn't mean anything by it okay?"  
  
"But it's true WildWing, it's true!"  
  
"NO its not! He's a sixteen-year-old teenager that is obviously going through something. Ignore him, he didn't mean, and it's NOT TRUE."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
WildWing entered their room, to find his brother sleeping on his bed.  
  
"Wake up Nosedive."  
  
"Huh, wha?"  
  
"What possessed you to say that to Tanya?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"The whole nerd thing!"  
  
"Oh that? You people are still talking about that?"  
  
"Don't refer to us as you people, and yes we are still talking about that! Tanya was crying in her room, Nosedive."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"NOSEDIVE. Enough! This has gone to far. You're going to talk, and you are going to talk now!"  
  
"I don't have anything to say!"  
  
"Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Being like what?"  
  
"THIS! Listen if you are going to play dumb, than fine whatever. You can do that. But you will also pay the consequences of whatever damage you to do your teammates. Understood? You've been warned, Nosedive."  
  
"Whatever".  
  
~*~  
  
There wasn't much time left before the Olympics, Nosedive had eased off of the whole commenting and rude remark thing. But he hadn't stopped the whole "I could care less" attitude. It wasn't his fault, that's what happens.  
  
Prot nervous as well. He desperately tried to get Nosedive back to his fun loving self, without blowing their secret. Not their, his secret. The team would kill him if they knew how he tricked Nosedive into drugs. Than they would kill him for the bull they had to put up with.  
  
However there wasn't much time left before the Olympics. Nosedive would race and then it would be over. That worked for Prot. Prot had been easing off the excessive steroid consuming to Nosedive, but in a result Nosedive complained about his ankle hurting. The drugs didn't actually help Nosedive's ankle though, he only thought that. What they did do was mess up Nosedive's nerve system, so Nosedive wouldn't feel pain for a while, whenever he was "high".  
  
Only a few more weeks, thought Prot, And then I'll be safe, Nosedive will race, and probably win, and I'll get credit and keep my job. Nothing can go wrong.  
  
But things do go wrong, and things were about to go wrong.  
  
Author's Note~ Okay I know the story is weak, but I'm just takin a break, thas all. Sorry! 


	9. The Accident

Author's Note ~ I know that this whole story moved extremely quick, but it's just a break story ya know? Just to get it out, nothing big. Okay well Enjoy!  
  
  
  
It was the Olympics. Nosedive had been sick all weekend, courtesies of abusing steroids. Which of course Nosedive had no idea.  
  
WildWing had been with him through all of it, right by his side.  
  
Nosedive skated up to the beginning, the shot was fired, he was off. He skated around, Smith constantly yelling at him,  
  
"Faster Nosedive! Faster, faster, faster, faster!"  
  
So Nosedive went faster, and faster, and faster. But Nosedive went too fast, his ankle couldn't take anymore of the pressure, it caved.  
  
Nosedive tumbled over himself, lying on the ice grabbing his ankle.  
  
"Ow", he screamed, tears streaking down his face.  
  
Nosedive had fallen, now he had to get up. But he wasn't getting up. He was lying there clutching his ankle.  
  
Soon Smith, Prot, and medics arrived to his aid.  
  
"Okay Dive", Smith said gently, "It's all right."  
  
"Aw man", Nosedive sobbed, "I busted it up, it hurts!"  
  
"Okay calm down Nosedive", said Prot.  
  
"No", screamed Nosedive. He had enough. He was sick of Prot pretending to be his buddy and parent. He was sick of the pills, he was sick of their secrets, he was sick of training, and in all he was sick of Prot.  
  
"GO AWAY", Nosedive screamed, "I don't want you anymore!"  
  
The medics tried to calm the teenager but failed miserably.  
  
"Nosedi-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Buddy, pal what's the mat-"  
  
"I'm NOT YOUR BUDDY or your PAL! I'm not! Leave me alone, go away!"  
  
By this point Nosedive was struggling to get up, to attack his coach. The medics struggled to keep him down, but again were unsuccessful. Nosedive liming lunged toward his coach. Smith caught the fuming teen, and brought him down to ground.  
  
"Nosedive", he said, "Calm down!"  
  
"I hate PROT!"  
  
"Prot get out of here", ordered Smith.  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Because your aggravating the heck out of him, I said out!"  
  
Prot was in shock, "How dare you!"  
  
"Out", cried Smith defending the teenager, "You are not helping the situation, you're making this worse. Now get out!"  
  
The medics were pinning Nosedive down, but still Nosedive was trying to attack his coach.  
  
"He did this", thought Nosedive, "He did all of this! He's the reason my ankle hurts! He did this! He did it!"  
  
Finally an authority showed up, and escorted Prot off the ice.  
  
Nosedive was still kicking and screaming, completely forgetting about his ankle. Tears were cascading down his face like a waterfall. The medics had him pinned down, and had threatened to use sedatives on him.  
  
"Dive", Smith said, "Relax, Prot's gone. Okay? Do you want anything?"  
  
"My brother!"  
  
"Okay I can do that", said Smith.  
  
"No, don't leave me by myself."  
  
"Okay Dive. I won't leave you."  
  
Smith called to one of his friends, "Get WildWing here now!"  
  
WildWing was thankful to be allowed to come to his brother, and immediately was there.  
  
Nosedive was calm again, and again clutching his ankle.  
  
"Aw Dive", said WildWing examining his brother, "You poor thing. I'm right here, its okay."  
  
"I'm sorry WildWing", said Nosedive.  
  
"For what honey?"  
  
"Everything, I'm s-so s-sor-"  
  
WildWing clamped his beak shut. And picked up his brother's head and laid it upon his knees. "It's okay Dive, calm down".  
  
"What is taking so long", cried WildWing.  
  
"There's blood", said a medic, "We're trying to see if the cut can be dealt with later or has to be dealt with now."  
  
"What do you mean there's blood?"  
  
"Well there is blood on his blade see?"  
  
WildWing saw all right, on Nosedive's opposing ankle, there was a huge gaping cut, the medics finally decided that it could be fixed later, and quickly put Nosedive onto the stretcher, and escorted him out. In response Nosedive received a large applause from the audience. 


	10. Confessed Secrets

Author's Note ~ Hey all, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Nosedive awoke his surroundings complete new.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Duke, "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah, where am I?"  
  
"Hospital for the Olympians. Remember what happened?"  
  
"Ugh yes. Who is screaming?"  
  
"That would be WildWing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Duke looked down and stuttered on his words, "He's yelling at Prot. And the other voices are, Smith, Canard, and Tanya. Oh yes and the police."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
  
  
"Um, well I, Dive when the tests were run they found, um certain things in your blood."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"I'm gonna get WildWing."  
  
In a minute the fighting crowd appeared the hospital room.  
  
"Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade", said WildWing in a mad voice, "You are in huge trouble. I can't believe you! Drugs, Nosedive? Drugs? How could you do such a thing?"  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about", questioned Nosedive.  
  
Prot looked at his feet, he wanted to leave, his entire scheme was uncoiling right before his eyes.  
  
"I'm not taking drugs", said Nosedive.  
  
"Oh yes you are", cried Tanya.  
  
"You had a very large over dosage too, we pumped that out of your system, you could have died Nosedive."  
  
"I'm not taking drugs", Nosedive said in a very shaky voice. "I don't know what you are all talking about."  
  
"Okay fine Nosedive", hollered WildWing, "We won't use the word "drugs" because you aren't responding. How about we use the real term, STERIODS? THAT BETTER FOR YOU? "  
  
"I'm NOT on steroids!"  
  
"NOSEDIVE! DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"  
  
Nosedive started to cry, "But WildWing I'm not! I promise!"  
  
"NOSEDIVE SHUT UP! I DON'T' WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! We already found Prot's bag filled with these babies!"  
  
WildWing showed him a sample.  
  
"Those aren't steroids! Those pills!"  
  
"THESE ARE TOO STEROIDS!"  
  
"No they're not", cried Nosedive, who was at this point sobbing at his brother's harsh tone, "I promise! Mr. Prot said that they were going to give me energy and help my ankle! That's all!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He told me that they were medications. WildWing I promise! I wouldn't ever take drugs."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me! Don't lie to me Nosedive!'  
  
"I'm not lying! I promise! I didn't tell you or Mr. Smith because it was supposed to be a surprise."  
  
"WHAT? What kind of surprise is dying? IS that your big surprise Nosedive?"  
  
"I'm NOT LYING! He said that if I told Mr. Smith he would think I was weak, and he said not to tell you because than it would ruin the surprise."  
  
"WHAT SURPRISE?"  
  
"THE SURPRISE THAT I COULD ACT MATURE! AND I WOULD BRING IN SOME STUPID MEDAL OR SOMETHING! OKAY? I'M NOT A LYER! I PROMISE I DIDN'T TAKE STEROIDS ON PURPOSE!"  
  
WildWing stopped, and studied his brother. "How do I know that you're aren't lying to me?"  
  
Now tears streaming down Nosedive's face, Nosedive said, "Because I'm your brother."  
  
WildWing glanced over at Prot whose face was white. "Is this true Mr. Prot?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I hate you Mr. Prot", cried Nosedive remembering his sick rampage to slaughter his coach, "I want you out!"  
  
"Nosedive don't start that again", said a very angry Smith. His voice was gentle but he was livid with Prot.  
  
"No! I hate Mr. Prot! He made me take my shirt off on the first practice, he made me stop eating, he made me eat those tablets, and he made me throw up in the restaurant, and he made sure I didn't tell anyone!"  
  
WildWing was furious, and out of his mind. He looked over to Prot. Then he looked at Duke; Duke was fighting temptation to say, "I told you so".  
  
WildWing inhaled a huge breath, and looked at Prot.  
  
"Is this true? Did you do all of those things to my brother?"  
  
"How could you Nosedive", said Prot ignoring WildWing, "I'm your buddy. I don't get it, Mr. Smith yells at you and curses at you, and ridicules you. And you don't rat out on him."  
  
"HE never did anything to me", cried Nosedive, "He was just being a good coach!"  
  
"Oh yeah Nosedive", said Prot, "Fine you think like that. You little brat."  
  
That was all WildWing could take before he punched Prot across the room and pounced on him. After a huge fight, Canard, Grin, and Duke finally got WildWing off of Prot.  
  
Prot's face was bloody, and swollen. WildWing was still lunging for him, but could not, so Smith did. This caused a even bigger fight, which ended up being broken up by Mallory and Tanya with the aid of weapons.  
  
Finally security had arrived and helped Prot out of the room, where he was then put into jail. The whole conversation spilled out from every member in the room; Prot didn't deny what he had done, so was sent to jail.  
  
After Prot was out of the picture, WildWing left the room. Nosedive needed him now, but his older brother could no longer take any more. He needed cold air, which he found outside of the hospital. After three minutes he was accompanied by Duke. Duke walked up to him and said nothing. WildWing kept his gaze out into space, but started talking.  
  
"You were right", said WildWing quietly, "I should have listened to you. I should have thought something was up the first night you said you didn't like him. I knew better than not to trust you or value your opinion but I blew it off anyway. Therefore all of these events have occurred. Let me re- cap, my brother was forced to train under unfair circumstances, forced to become a minor anorexic, and bulimic victim, and here's my favorite, a steroid abuser. I could have prevented all of this, but I didn't. And I am sorry. I'm sorry Duke. I should have listened."  
  
"WildWing we all mess up, besides this isn't your fault. Apology accepted though. Anyway here is the new update, Nosedive got kicked out of the Olympics."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Steroids are illegal Wing. In the rules steroids are listed under cheating."  
  
"But it wasn't his fault!"  
  
"I know and that is the worst part. But he has to be taken out no matter what the reason is. Plus Wing his ankle is broken, when he fell he applied all of his weight onto it. The cut has stitches. What happened with the whole blood thing, is the blade, when he fell cut into his skin on the other side. So I don't' think he would be able to compete anyway. But moreover he's out because, of the whole drug thing."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Does Dive know?"  
  
"Smith is telling him now".  
  
~*~  
  
"Dive", said Smith slowly, "We're out of the Olympics."  
  
"I know, because of my ankle. But it'll heal in time, don't worry."  
  
"No I mean we're out of the entire thing Nosedive. Because of Prot's steroids we're off. I'm real sorry Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive sank his head into his pillow. The remaining ducks looked at one another and than back at Nosedive expecting him to cry after all of that hard work. Or just to cry in frustration. In the last ten minutes he had broken his ankle, received stitches, learned he was on steroids, and now he was kicked out of the Olympics after all of his hard work.  
  
"Good", was Nosedive's only response.  
  
"What", said Canard.  
  
"I'm glad", repeated Nosedive, "This wasn't any fun to begin with. I'm glad its over. At least I didn't lose right Mr. Smith?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Can I ask you all a question?"  
  
"Of course", chorused the group.  
  
"Where's WildWing?"  
  
"He need a time-out Dive", said Tanya.  
  
"Oh." There was some silence in the room until Nosedive spoke again, "He's not mad at me is he?"  
  
"Oh no of course not", said Canard, "Kid he's just messed up right now, needed a break. He was pretty steamed at Prot that's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nosedive's eyes started to fill up with tears.  
  
"What's wrong little friend", asked Grin.  
  
"Something", said Nosedive. "Tanya, am I a druggie?"  
  
"What", she asked in somewhat humor at the term he had used to describe himself.  
  
"It's not funny! I'm probably addicted to that stuff now!"  
  
"Don't worry", said Tanya, "We'll help you fight it, we'll help you get through whatever it is you're going through okay?"  
  
Nosedive wiped away the forming tears, "Okay. And I'm sorry Taun, about before and all."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I said that stuff to you, callin you a nerd and all. That was wack, I didn't mean it honest. I'm sorry I said it to you."  
  
Tanya smiled, "Thanks Nosedive that means a lot."  
  
WildWing and Duke entered the room.  
  
"WildWing", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Hey there baby bro", said WildWing, "You okay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded his head, and jumped into his brother's arms. "It's over Wing. All of this, its finally over. I can be me again, and sleep late, and eat my heart out, and everything. It's over. It's all over."  
  
WildWing hugged his little brother tightly and was happy with Nosedive's current emotional state. He was glad his little brother was happy, because he was too. 


End file.
